Criminal
by Nerd.princess123
Summary: Annabeth finds herself falling for a criminal. Percy finds himself falling for the girl found broken. "This relationship won't work." Annabeth whispered. Percy looked at her shocked. She kissed him on the lips. Percy felt like it was goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hi, again. I'm having a writer's block for 'Percy Jackson and the Magical World', so I am writing this. Just informing, this story do not have a happy ending. If you want to read a story with a happy ending, go somewhere else. I got the inspiration seeing the video- Criminal by Britney Spears.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sorry for the disappointment :P**

* * *

"Can't you behave for a day, Annabeth?" Luke whispered in a harsh voice. Annabeth cringed. They're in a party Luke's friend threw. It's their tradition to make all their friends see who's the richest. I hate these parties, Annabeth thought.

"Light up your pretty little face, will you?" Luke says harshly. "Go to the washroom and compose yourself, come back smiling,"

Annabeth went to the washroom, to get away from Luke. Luke beat her every chance he got. Annabeth tried to stay away from him, but he'd always make her pay.

How did this happen?

Luke was so kind to her when they first met. He listened to her every plea and comforted her in night when she had nightmares. How did he turn into this hideous monster?

You could leave him. A small voice whispered in her mind.

"He'll kill me." Annabeth whispered aloud. Tears were running down her beautiful face. Her grey eyes looked sad. Her sea green gown fit too tight on her. She felt terrible.

She reminded herself that she had to keep going. The last promise, she made to her mother, before she died. She choked back a sob. It was all too clear in her memory how mum held her hand and whispered her last wish, her voice barely audible.

She came outside the restroom, confident as ever, but what she saw next, didn't shock her at all. She was just surprised; Luke decided to do something like this here. She saw none other than Drew Tanaka and Luke Castellan flirting.

Annabeth went over to them. They were so wrapped around in their flirting they didn't even notice her

"So, you're not in the Strippers' club today?" She asked, Luke glared at her, and Annabeth knew she is going to pay for her moment of fun. Drew Tanaka looked at her, faking being insulted. Annabeth knew that Drew actually worked in a strippers' club as a part time job. How did she have gotten here? Annabeth thought.

"I'm so sorry, Drew," Luke apologized in the sincerest tone. You can never believe that he is abusive. Annabeth thought.

Luke harshly grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her. She knew she is going to pay for her few minutes of fun. When they were outside Luke threw Annabeth in a corner. Annabeth looked at the building. She always had a wish to become an architect and build something permanent. Something beautiful like this building.

"How can you disrespect me like that, over there?" He yelled.

"You were flirting, while you have a girlfriend." Annabeth whispered looking at the building. Oh, how she wished she can build something like this.

"You call that flirting!? I was talking with my colleague!" Luke started.

"She is no colleague of yours." Annabeth whispered. Annabeth knew the first blew will come soon. Luke slapped her across the face. The blow was so hard Annabeth backed away a few meters. She closed her eyes. It is regular for me. Annabeth thought. He'll always beat me up, when he wants to.

Annabeth waited for the next blow, but it never came. Annabeth heard Luke's voice shout in pain. She opened her eyes to see that a guy with messy black hair throwing a punch in Luke's stomach. Luke held his stomach with his hands. The guy threw another punch in his jaw. After he made sure Luke was unconscious he turned around to face Annabeth

The guy was wearing a pair of black jeans and blue t-shirt. Luke was groaning, and suddenly everything was quiet.

"He's unconscious. Are you all right?" The guy asked Annabeth. She nodded.

"I'm Percy Jackson, you're?" Percy Jackson asked Annabeth.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," She took out her hand to shake. "Thanks for saving my life." Percy shook her hand.

"My pleasure," He said. After a few awkward seconds, "I'll just…go; you go back to the party." He said uneasily.

Annabeth snorted. "It's not my party to go."

"You can go wherever you like, I'm going." Percy turned to his motorbike.

"I have nowhere to go," Annabeth whispered in a hoarse voice. Percy stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"My mum and dad died, and left all their property to one of dad's brother. I lived with Luke, now if I go back there; he'll kill me, after that he'll kill you." She didn't understand why she was telling this stranger her life story.

Percy snorted. "He can't kill me. Now, you can stay with me, until you find a decent place to live, not with this monster."

That's how Annabeth found herself riding a motorbike with Percy Jackson. She held onto Percy tightly as he laughed.

"Never rode a motorbike, I see." Percy shouted over the roar of the bike.

"NO!" Annabeth shouted. Percy laughed.

"At least, now you can tell, you've ridden a bike."

"Never wanted to ride a bike!" Annabeth shouted.

Percy drove them into a dirty alleyway, Annabeth never saw in New York. Percy stopped in front of a black building. He saw Annabeth's look and said absentmindedly.

"You never saw this kind of place in New York, did you?"

"No, Luke never let me."

Percy sighed. "Why did you stay with that bastard anyway?"

"When my mum died, she told me not to break down. And the only way I could've prevented that was dating Luke."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence. After a few minutes Percy broke the silence.

"Let's go inside," Percy lead Annabeth inside the building, they were supposed to go in. It was a nice place to live in, Annabeth thought. There were five people spraying over a car in the garage. Percy took Annabeth inside.

"Hey, Perce," "Hi, Percy," Six different voices boomed. They looked at Annabeth, whom Percy covered in a protective gesture and looked back at Percy.

"Who's she?" A beautiful girl with choppy black hair asked. She looked like Cherokee Barbie. Though, it looked like she tried to hide her beauty.

"Annabeth Chase," Percy said stiffly.

"Why did you bring her over here?" The guy beside him asked. Now, Annabeth was angry. She didn't ask to be brought here!

"I'll just go." Annabeth said and turned around.

"Wait, Annabeth," Percy said and turned towards his friends. "She was hit by his boyfriend, didn't have anywhere to go, so I brought her here." Percy gave them a six seconds long version of what happened.

"Oh, I see, Annabeth why don't you come with me. I'll give you something more comfortable." The Cherokee Barbie said. "I'm Piper McLean."

"And this blonde guy here, my boyfriend, is Jason Grace. His sister," Piper pointed to a girl with spiky hair, "is Thalia Grace. This emo guy is Thalia's boyfriend Nico Di Angelo. Nico and Percy are cousins."

She pointed to the elfish looking guy, and a girl who looked she can kill. Maybe she can, Annabeth thought. "This is Leo Valdez and Reyna Stark. Mow let's go and put you into comfortable clothes." Piper pushed Annabeth inside the room.

"You shouldn't have brought her here, Perce." Nico said, as soon as he was sure Annabeth couldn't here.

"I know that. But he was fucking hitting her!" Percy said furiously. Their faces softened.

"What are we going to do now?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know. But I couldn't leave her there, in the mercy of a monster." Percy whispered.

Inside the room, Annabeth saw all kinds of racks filled with clothes. She looked at Piper, who was in a closet, literally in a closet, searching for some clothes for Annabeth.

"Are all of these, yours?" Annabeth asked. Piper looked out, and grinned.

"All of them are not mine; these are for all of us." Piper explained. "Reyna's size would fit you I think." She held out a purple button down shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Thanks," Annabeth smiled. No one has ever been kind to her, since her mother died. She held out her clothes awkwardly.

"Oh, you need privacy, um…I'll leave!" Piper exclaimed and left her in the closet room.

"So, Jackson explain why you saved her," Piper demanded kneeling in front of Percy, who had his face in his hands.

"Her boyfriend was abusing her," Leo explained for Percy. Percy nodded.

"You can't just bring her in our lair," Piper said kindly.

"Don't you think I know that?" Percy asked his voice harsh but barely a whisper. "I couldn't leave her behind," Percy sighed. His heart felt like a lead.

"We can't hide it from her, we have to tell her." Thalia murmured.

"No, not an option, we'll find her a job and then make her leave us. We'll not tell her about us." Percy said with finality. Anyone couldn't argue him, because Annabeth entered the room.

'Not tell me about what?" Annabeth's voice sounded sharp.

Percy looked at her, like really looked at her. Her blonde hair which was tied in a bun is hanging loose, in curls like a princess's. She was wearing a purple button down shirt, which Percy recognized as Reyna's—she's crazy for purple—and a pair of ripped up jeans. Her face was out of the light make up she was wearing. Her natural beauty is much, much perfect than make up, Percy thought. But the most paralyzing is her eyes. They are grey like the clouds. But right now, it's like a cloud during a storm.

"Nothing Annabeth! You know, we might want to look for an apartment for you, do you have any friends around here?" Thalia jumped in, seeing Percy stare at Annabeth.

"She can stay here for a few days." Percy reasoned. Jason and all the other rolled their eyes. Not typical Percy, Thalia decided. Annabeth looked like that her eyes may come out her sockets.

"Really, Percy?" Annabeth said, daring to believe it.

"Yes, really, Percy?" Leo also asked.

"Yeah," Percy said in a trance.

"Umm… excuse us, ladies and gentlemen; I need to talk with my cousin." Nico took Percy's arm and dragged him outside.

"What the hell are you thinking Perce? You can't involve your personal life with your gang life. You know the rules!" Nico shouted at him. Percy just glanced at the loosely held building.

"I know." He said.

"So, you know we can't let her stay, she'll know our lair, then? Then she might go and report the police!" Nico looked outraged.

"Might, Nico, she won't." Percy said.

"How do you know, huh?"

"I just know."

"Damn it, Percy. Would you care for a second?"

"I do care, Nico. I care too much." Percy said and walked away. He turned around to say "Oh, you won't shift her out, easily. She's staying."

Nico just stared at his cousin, who completely changed. He was always the goofy one in the group, now Percy's breaking Nico from his record of gloominess.

* * *

**AN: The whole story is in third person. I'm rubbish at it. The scary thing is summer vacation is ending too fast, *whines like a little kid until Reg comes to the readers' rescue***

**Reg: I'm sorry guys, my sister just heard that she has to go to a singing class somewhere. Sorry sis!**

** 123 or Alex: You are the one who suggested it to Ma and Pop, I hate you!**

**Reg: Ok, I'm going to give you sleep pills so you can calm down. bye guys, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, people. You guys, actually liked this story? It's unbelievable. My cuz says that it's ridiculous. Y'know i have written four chapters of the story, so regular updates! **

**Thanks for the reviewers, favoriters (is there even a word like that?) and followers of the story. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I won't be living in Bangladesh, now would I?**

* * *

It had been exactly one week since Nico's talk with Percy. All of them tried to hide their lives from Annabeth, but Annabeth is a smart girl. She decided they were hiding something. Annabeth didn't talk with anyone except Percy and Piper.

"I'm worried about Percy, Nico." Thalia intertwined Nico and her fingers.

"I'm worried too." Nico said, putting his full attention on Thalia. Thalia looked back at him, her green eyes concerned.

"He's losing himself, Nico. He cancelled all our duties, just to hide ourselves from Annabeth. Why can't he just let her go?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know, Thals." Nico whispered and closed the gap between them.

Jason tried not to care about what's going around them. It's easy, most of the time. He thought that it was easier to not care when he lost everything. But sometimes, when he looks at his sister or Piper, he cares.

But now, he's also worried about Percy. Their furious, heartless gang leader. He was sitting in his room. His room is filled with explosives, in his drawers, cupboards everywhere, but not for show. They are dangerous.

Now that Annabeth is here, he tried to hide it, he was more careful and that worried Jason Grace.

"Perce?" Jason asked as he opened his door to enter.

"Yeah, Grace?" Percy turned around. His messy black hair seemed more unruly. His mouth was set in a tensed line. His sea green eyes were far away. Not his usual self, Jason thought.

"Percy, we have to kill Horan, he knows too much about us. You should do it, since you always hide your crimes better than us."

"No, I can't risk it."

"Why, Percy?" Jason knew the answer, but he had to hear it.

"For Annabeth,"

"Why for her?" Again, he knew the answer.

"Because, she's smart. If she knows she might bust us." Jason wasn't expecting this answer. He was expecting his most common answer 'I don't know'.

"Then why did you made her stay?"

"I don't know." Percy muttered. There, Jason got what he wanted.

"Try to find it our before…before it's too late." Jason warned and got up to leave.

Percy looked at Jason, for one more second before turning to look at the window.

Jason went up to Piper. She was looking at the paper, trying to find a job for Annabeth. They continued to find jobs for her behind Percy's back. Annabeth said, she needed to find a job fast and then she'd continue up with her dream.

Piper was sitting on a couch in her room. She had a pen in her mouth, which she was chewing. A week's newspaper spread in front of her. She looks sexy, Jason thought.

"Hey Pipes," Jason whispered in her ears. He snaked his arms around her waist from the behind.

"Hi sparky," Piper greeted,

Jason pouted, "You know, I hate that nick name? Why not something like luv?"

"That's too normal." Piper giggled.

"Hmmm…" Jason tried to think for a moment. "Normal is not for us, right Beauty Queen?"

"Jason! I hate that name!" Piper threw a pillow at him. He laughed and caught it.

"You want to be naughty, Beauty Queen? I'll show you naughty." Jason jumped on the couch and started tickling her. She started laughing uncontrollably. I love the sound of her laugh. Jason thought. Whoa, where'd that come from?

"Jason….stop…." Piper said between laughing.

Jason let out a bark of laugh too, "only if you promise not to call me sparky."

"You," Gasp, "Call," Gasp, "Beauty Queen."

"You are Beauty Queen. I am not sparky. Now I'll stop tickling if you stop calling me sparky. Do we have a deal?"

Piper nodded. Jason let her go. She noticed the position they were in. Jason was on top of her, very carefully trying not to let his wait on her. She grinned evilly. Jason looked at her questioningly.

Piper leaned up and kissed him, snaking her hands around Jason's neck. Jason held her closer. It's still too far. Piper's mind complained as she was making out with Jason. Piper sat up on his lap. She tied her hands on his blonde hair and brought him closer.

Reyna was going to ask Piper about Annabeth's job. Annabeth didn't like Reyna much, that much Reyna understood. She didn't understand why. She found the door closed, she never knocked before coming to Piper's room. Jason and Piper did their kissing in Jason's room.

She opened it. Jason and Piper were on the floor kissing madly.

"HOLY…." Reyna said too loudly. Piper and Jason looked up and blushed madly. They quickly entangled them from each other.

"Do you not know the concept of knocking, Rey?" Jason asked.

"I never knocked when I come to Pipe's room." Reyna said. "Now that you're here, Jason, you gonna tell me what Percy's doing about the Horan situation?"

Jason looked worried when Reyna mentioned it. Piper turned to him. "Hey, you never told me you came from Percy's room." She said.

"Oh, I forgot everything when I saw you, you looked sexy." Jason leaned to kiss her. Piper felt giddy with joy.

"Go get a room," Reyna made a disgusted noise.

"Well, technically we're in a room." Jason reasoned.

"Then go get another room, or you can tell me about the Horan situation." Reyna said.

"Perce said that any one of us has to do it." Jason muttered darkly.

"But he can kill without any trace!" Piper exclaimed.

"I said that, he said he can't risk it." Jason groaned.

"Why?" 'Reyna asked. "He usually does all this, since he's the oldest around here."

"He said and I quote, 'For Annabeth,"

"Awww. That's cute." "He's losing himself." Piper and Reyna said at the same time.

"He said that Annabeth's a smart girl, which I agree, and that she'll catch and bust us."

"Then why did he invite her to stay?" Reyna asked.

"I also said that. He said—" Jason started to say Piper raised up a hand.

"Stop, sparky, let me guess. He said 'I don't know'. Right?" Piper said matter of factly.

"How did you know that?" Jason surprised, asked.

"Um…Jason it's his most common answer, these days." Reyna said. Leo chose the moment to enter the room. Reyna blushed. Jason and Piper shared a knowing look. It was no secret they had a crush on each other.

"Hey, Killer Girl, Jason, Beauty Queen. Did I miss anything?" Leo said, and sat beside Reyna who was now a tomato. The Killer Girl was a nickname only Leo was allowed to use. Reyna almost attacked this guy, when he tried to use this for flirting with her.

"You missed Jason and Piper's honeymoon." Reyna said to him seriously.

"Gods, I wasn't around to see it? You taped it?" Leo asked.

All of them had this video camera. They taped when anyone was in a passionate or awkward moment. So far, they'd got Nico and Thalia's first kiss, Beck and Silena's tickling competition, Reyna and Leo's hand to hand combat (Reyna beat Leo pretty hard), Jason singing 'Boyfriend' By Justin Beaver in horrible voice (Jason claims he did it because he lose a bet to Piper), Jason, Percy, Beck and Nico's terrible singing and Leo beating up this guy for flirting with Reyna.

"No she couldn't do, now the actual news." Jason flushed and quickly filled in

Leo whistled after she finished, "Our baby Percy is in love!"

"That's what you said after Percy met Rachel." Piper reminded him.

"How was I supposed to know it was a one night stand?" Leo exclaimed.

"We learned one lesson from there," Everybody shot Reyna a confused look. "Never, trust Leo Valdez." Reyna finished laughing. Leo looked at her innocently.

"What?" asked Reyna, getting a bit nervous from Leo's penetrating gaze. Leo shot Jason a glance and jumped on Reyna taking her completely off guard. Jason grinned and took out his mobile and started recording it. Piper looked at them and started laughing.

Reyna was under Leo who held her down and when she tried to free herself, he'd just look and say "Now, now, Reyna, you're a captive now." Leo and Reyna were both tomato red. Suddenly Reyna stood up and took out a scale from Piper's desk.

"A scale fight, Valdez? Or are you a coward?" Reyna taunted him.

Leo flushed from embarrassment and anger that he took another scale from Piper's desk. "You're on, Rey," He smiled. He knew Reyna hated the name.

"Do not call me Rey." Reyna charged. Leo easily sidestepped.

"Is that the best you can do, Stark?" Leo taunted. "It's not a good idea, Leo to make Reyna angry." Piper murmured, whereas Jason was laughing his head off. Nico and Thalia came to watch what was happening from all the noise.

"Whoa, those two are fighting?" Nico asked.

"Reyna will pulverize Leo!" Thalia shouted, encouraging Reyna on.

"Mechanic, you can't even hold a sword, much less a scale," Reyna shot him a dazzling smile. Leo got distracted by it; he was staring at her face. Reyna took this opportunity and disarmed him.

"I win." Reyna whispered holding her scale an inch from his chest. "And you're dead,"

Nico wolf whistled. Piper, Nico and Annabeth clapped. She just saw the disarming maneuver Reyna did, not the whole fight.

"That was the best flirting ever recorded." Jason grinned. "I thought Reyna was going to kiss him after she disarmed him."

"I was not!"

"She won't do that!"

Leo and Reyna started complaining,

"We've heard enough of it, Leo, Reyna, now shut the hell up." Thalia shut them up.

"Do you know how to sword fight, Reyna?" Annabeth asked excitedly. Reyna looked uncomfortable.

"Yes, mum taught me before she umm….left me." Annabeth's face dropped.

"I'm sorry. Can you teach me the disarming method?" Annabeth asked again. Jason and Nico shared a look. Percy would kill them, if they try to teach her something that would blow up their cover.

"You guys do have fake swords?" Annabeth asked after a long silence.

"Yes, Annabeth I will. I just thought about something. We have wood swords and daggers. You need to protect yourself from bastards, don't you?" Reyna took Annabeth away to her room. She had a few wooden swords and daggers for practice.

"So who's removing Horan?" Jason asked casually when he was Annabeth wouldn't hear.

"What, I thought Percy was going to do it." Thalia said.

"You see, sis, something is wrong with Percy." Jason said. Thalia just glared at him.

"Tell us the full story," Nico suggested.

Leo told them the whole story. Jason was tired repeating. Thalia shot Leo an incredulous look.

"You didn't think of talking with him?" Thalia asked.

"Thals, did you look at him? I mean, he looks scary." Leo shuddered.

"Plus, we don't know him like you do." Piper added.

That is true. Thalia and Percy had a history. Thalia used to be Percy's childhood friend. Then she suddenly went somewhere when they were thirteen. She came back looking lost and tattered. She lost her mother, who was a model and a drunk. Her dad disowned her. Percy was leading this gang. Thalia needed the money so she joined in.

"I'll go talk some sense into him. He will do the work." Thalia walked away determined.

Thalia walked directly into Percy's room, who was staring through the window.

"Percy?" Thalia asked she got no response.

"Percy, you Kelp Head, look at me." Thalia commanded. Percy looked at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Thalia asked. Percy was about to response Thalia cut him off. "You're not going to say 'I don't know'. You were going to say that." Percy nodded. Thalia sighed. "You know you're the leader. You are supposed to lead. So lead. And it is not a request, it is a command. You'll kill Horan without trace and not fall for Annabeth."

Thalia turned to leave. Percy stopped her. "Hey Pinecone Face?" Thalia looked at him. "Thanks for the scolding. I needed it." He grinned.

"Any time Kelp Head." Thalia left to join them. She returned and kissed Nico.

"I did it. Percy is back!" She announced with a grin.

"Good, I don't want Percy to change more." Nico said.

Piper went back to circling jobs for Annabeth. Jason, Leo and Nico went to talk with their other members spread across the city, spies and all. Thalia went to see what's happening with Annabeth and Reyna.

When Thalia reached their secret combat room, she heard clashing. She was sure Reyna lead Annabeth here, there's no other place for sword fighting. But she wasn't expecting clashing; Reyna was next to Percy in sword fighting. No one beat her. When she went inside she was shocked.

Annabeth was fighting Reyna with a dagger. Reyna was struggling. Lucky for her Annabeth was only beginner, if she was trained, she'd be a master at fighting. Annabeth was a fighter all right. She had this fiery glow in her eyes that would scare anyone. Maybe she was imagining Reyna as Luke?

Thalia decided not to interrupt. They used old stuff most of the time, like old Greek stuff. It usually takes others off guard. Yes they had guns and grenades. They use them too. But Percy had an attachment to Greek things.

"I told you I am a quick learner." Annabeth smiled.

"It's a draw." Thalia butted in.

"How long were you watching?" Reyna asked.

"Ummm… dunno," Thalia shrugged. "Girl, you're awesome with this dagger. You need a bit of training and you'd be able to hel—defend yourself." Reyna shot Thalia a look. Annabeth looked like she was going to interrogate them if she had the chance.

She was young, but mature in so many levels. Annabeth is only nineteen years old. Her father died when she was seven. Her mother died when she was eighteen. She remembered her last request? Order? Command? Annabeth wasn't sure.

But she did promise her she would keep herself from falling apart. She almost succeeded. Staying with Luke, I helped her in a way. It was the only anchor she could find. She didn't find anything to hold on to. Now that she had lost it, she should be feeling lost. But she didn't. She knew she'd feel lost when she left this place. She was glad Percy told her to stay here. Though she has this unpleasant feeling that the others didn't want to let her stay

She looked at the sky. Pollution. Annabeth thought distastefully. This city is polluted. Like her life is, of she doesn't fix it.

It was one in the morning. Percy couldn't sleep. He went over to the balcony. The breezy hair messed his hair up. They didn't spent nights at home, but they did, since Annabeth arrived. He stared at the sky for a second. What is happening to him? Yes, after his brother's death, he was but gloomy. But from one week, he stopped everything. Things he cared about, his friends. He was trying to find one answer why he let Annabeth stay.

She reminded him of her mother. Mum used to be treated like that by Gabe Ugliano, she was hit and sometimes Percy wondered maybe mum was also raped. Percy was definitely hit a lot. His mother drowned in the sea, ironic really, his mother and he love the sea. Loved, Percy corrected himself.

"Oh, you're here," He heard Annabeth's voice in the distant. He turned around to see Annabeth stop in her tracks.

"Hey, come here," Percy invited her to join him. Annabeth looked at him skeptically for a moment before standing beside him.

They stood there in silence. The silence was starting to bother to Annabeth, before she could think of anything to say Percy said:

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No,"

"Me neither."

Another long silence, before Annabeth broke it, "Do you despise me, Percy?" Her voice had this asking notch but also a demanding tone.

"No, why would I despise you?" Percy asked.

"Because you don't seem to talk to me, and I overheard Leo and Piper talking that you changed after I came." Annabeth tersely explained.

"I don't…kn—understand." Percy admitted defeat. His shoulders slumped.

"Why'd you stay with that monster?" Percy asked.

Annabeth didn't know why, but she found herself telling him the truth. "He was my only anchor, not a safe one I admit, but an anchor nonetheless. I promised my mother that I wouldn't lose myself after she died. And the only way I could stay sane was be with Luke. Does this make any sense?"

Percy shook his head. Annabeth laughed, a small twinkling laughter which rang through out the balcony,

"I heard that you're really good at throwing daggers and archery?" Percy cocked an eyebrow. Annabeth found herself blushing, her heart beat speeding up. Whoa, stop it, Annabeth, he's only helping you. Annabeth thought.

"Reyna made me practice," Annabeth said red faced. Percy remembered what Reyna said, 'we could use archers like her' was her exact speech.

"Why do you guys have wooden daggers, swords?" Annabeth asked. Percy had the urge to smile and to face palm himself.

"Our mentor, Chiron used to train us like this, before he was called…somewhere." It was a complete lie. Chiron was Percy's mentor, protected him from Gabe, whenever he could. They had these things because it helped newbie practice.

"Oh," Annabeth had a feeling Percy was lying but she didn't press.

"Thanks," After a few minutes Annabeth told him quietly.

"Why?" Now Percy was really confused.

"Because you let me stay here, hope I am wrong about you." Annabeth left him telling him something mysterious.

What the heck does she even mean? Percy's mind screamed. Maybe she thinks I am using her or something. That must be it. Percy went up to his room, and fell asleep quickly.

Little did he knew, how wrong he was.

* * *

**AN: I wanted to put the talk in the next chapter, but you guys will await lots of surprise in the next chapter. I suggest you guys to listen to Nothing Lasts Forever by Maroon 5. I'm freakin' in love with this song. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: small and not my best chapter. You know I never strongly supported Thalico. I like Thuke more. But for the story, Thalico it is!**

**I can't wait for House of Hades to come out. It'll take me one or two weeks to get my hands on the book, but I'll get it.**

**If Rick Riordan kills Annabeth or Percy or any of the seven, he should watch his back, I'm good with a knife. On that happy note, I don't own PJO or HoO (sadly)**

* * *

Thalia woke up groggily, rubbing her eyes. Percy basically threw her off the bed. She got up and gave Percy the evil eye.

"Why did you wake me up in this ungodly hour?" Thalia asked. Percy scratched his neck grinning sheepishly.

"I need your advice, to be done with Horan." Percy admitted. Thalia groaned.

"I'm coming Kelp Head. Go to the kitchen," Thalia swung her legs and got up. She went to brush her teeth; she splashed water on her face and changed into her usual punk clothes and black eyeliner.

She went to the kitchen.

"Finally Percy wakes you up." Jason said while glaring at Percy. Jason had his head on the table; Piper looked awake and completely happy. Leo was snoring, his head on Reyna's shoulders, who was glaring at Percy, like planning the best way to kill him. Nico got up and kissed Thalia good morning.

Thalia looked at the clock and gasped. "Dude, it's five in the morning. Why'd you wake us up now?"

"He doesn't want Annabeth to catch us, plotting." All of them said in unison.

"I couldn't sleep, too." Percy admitted.

"If you weren't our leader I would've killed you." Jason groaned.

"Now, sparky shut up," Piper chided.

"You promised not to call me sparky." Jason complained. Piper laughed.

"Aren't we going to have breakfast? I am hungry." Reyna grumbled.

"First plan, then food," Percy pulled a chair and sat. "Any good plans?" He turned around to look at each one of us in the face.

Leo raised his hand. "Yes?" Percy asked.

"Let us go to sleep," Leo muttered. Percy ignored him.

"You call him and then kill him. It's simple Perce." Nico said glumly.

"No, it's not. What if the cops catch us?" Piper asked.

"We need to catch him. All of us," Percy was explaining the plan but Reyna interrupted him.

"What about Annabeth? If all of us go, she'll be alone." Percy scowled deeply, after hearing Reyna's simple yet logical statement.

"Stop scowling," Leo advised.

"Ok, two of us will stay home and the rest of us will kill him." Jason explained.

"It's perfect, just one teeny tiny flaw: We need each other." Thalia said glaring at her brother.

"We'll take someone else," Piper chirped.

"Why so happy, Beauty Queen?" Leo asked, warming up.

"Nothing, Mechanic Boy, just shut up," Piper advised.

"You know, we need _each other_, not someone else." Thalia went back to their previous conversation.

"Don't Grover and Silena fall between us?" Reyna asked.

Percy thought for a moment. "Yup, of course,"

"Then they are going," Jason confirmed.

"We should ask them, don't ya think?" Leo said lazily.

"I'll call Silena, I haven't talked with her for… years, I think." Piper said. "She's my sister after all."

"Half-sister," Nico corrected.

"Whatever." Piper took out her cell and dialed Silena's number.

"Hey, Silena Beauregard talking," Silena's voice rang.

"Hi, Silena, I'm Piper!" Piper said excitedly. Jason, Leo and Reyna sighed.

"Piper, gosh, I haven't heard from you in, like, years? I missed you so much!" Percy groaned and decided to call Grover.

"Hey, G-man," Percy said as Grover picked up the phone.

"Hey Perce, how you ruling?" It was this joke between Grover and Percy, Grover played as a spy in the gang, and he called the gang a kingdom.

"Listen, about that, I need your help." Percy admitted.

"Let me get this straight, you, Percy Jackson, need my help?" Grover laughed from the other side.

"Yeah now listen will ya?" Percy explained Grover the whole thing.

"Why did you even let this girl enter here?" Grover asked suspiciously.

"I don't know! Now you gonna help me?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Grover sighed.

"Thanks, G-man, see you soon," Percy hung up.

He noticed all of them were staring at him.

"What?"

"Why is Grover awake now?" Thalia asked.

"He's a spy, he does these things." Percy shrugged.

"Silena was awake because of Beck." Piper said. Nico and Reyna made gagging noises.

"NO need for details," Jason advised.

"I don't know the details." Piper said.

"Good." Leo said.

"Now, who's going?" Percy asked casually.

"Two of us are staying." Reyna informed him

"Ok, Rey, who's staying?" Percy glared at her.

"I can stay." Piper volunteered. "Annabeth likes me."

"Ok, so Piper and…." Thalia left the sentence.

"Jason, you stay," Reyna said.

"Why?"

"We have enough fighters." Reyna said.

"Now I am out. You guys don't need me." Jason grumbled.

"Aw, Jason, it'll be fun. We can watch a movie." Piper kissed Jason swiftly on the lips.

"So, mission: Shutting Horan Up, activated." Percy said.

"You're horrible at giving mission names." Leo complained.

"Does it really matter?" Percy asked.

"No,"

Annabeth was behind the veil, listening to every single word they had said. She couldn't believe it. She always doubted, they were hiding something, but this? She felt sad for this Horan guy. Maybe they'll kill me too. Annabeth thought. That's why they were so good at fighting.

Annabeth turned around to leave slowly and inform the cops. She went five steps carefully and then she dropped a vase. It fell with a clashing noise and broke to pieces.

All of them turned around.

"Who made that noise?" Piper asked.

"Hush, Pipes," Reyna got up.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered.

Annabeth was backing from the vase and crashed into Percy who got up to explain things to her. She looked at him with such fearful eyes, that Percy cringed.

Reyna was coming in front of them with a butter knife in her hands. Piper, Jason, Thalia, Nico and Leo surrounded her.

"Do it, quickly," Annabeth pleaded.

_Well, I am coming, mum._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm here people. Thanks for having an interest in the story. I think after posting chapter 5, i'll take a rest of a week. I need to write my other stories. So this will have to wait. **

**Thanks to the reviewers, favoriters, followers of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own this plot only.**

* * *

"We have to kill her…" Jason looked at Percy, whose mouth was set in a tight line.

"I know it's hard for you… Perce, but—"

"You don't know anything about it!" Percy yelled. Annabeth was unconscious, thanks to Reyna. She had something that she pressed in Annabeth's nose. She was lying on the couch. All of them were sitting on various places in the room. Percy was pacing in front of the couch, muttering.

"Ok, Percy you need time, we're leaving." Thalia pushed everyone out of the room. Then she turned to face him. "Try to do anything to persuade her, okay?" Percy nodded.

Thalia went out; Nico was standing outside for her. Percy paced around a whole room, before kneeling in front of Annabeth. Gods, she's beautiful. Whoa, Jackson where did that thought come from?

Annabeth stirred. Percy looked at her in awe. She slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt, the first thing she saw was Percy's concern face looming over her. Annabeth flinched and scrambled back.

"Ow," she muttered. Percy was looking at her with concern, etched in his features. Then she looked at Percy. "Don't come near me, Jackson, I'll…punch you. I am very good at combat. Don't tell me, I didn't warn you."

Percy stifled a smile. "Well, we could use people like you, Chase." If she goes to the last name basis, Percy is going too. He doesn't back down from challenges.

"I'm not joining you…monsters!" Annabeth seemed to be satisfied because she found the right word.

"Wasn't Luke a monster, too, Annabeth?" Percy asked calmly.

"That's different. He was my anchor, not a safe one, but he was my anchor." Annabeth defended herself.

"What will happen if you leave us?" Percy returned back. After two weeks of observing her, he was pretty sure that Annabeth is depending on them, not to be broken.

"You won't let me, will you? You bunch will kill me." Annabeth muttered sadly. She looked at him; I'm a stupid, stupid girl. She thought. How did I even allow myself to fall in this situation?

"What if we don't? What if we let you go, and live your life?" Percy asked. He knew how to get to her.

"Ifs, remember? I don't trust ifs." Annabeth sat up. Percy was still kneeling in front of her.

"Just answer my question, please." Percy pleaded.

"Ok…" Annabeth thought. She knew, her answer is 'I don't know', **(AN: What's with them and 'I don't know'?) **but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "I'll go somewhere, and become an architect." She huffed.

Percy smiled at her sadly. "You can't."

"Because you won't let me, you'll kill me." Annabeth said.

_I can't._ "You know, how all of us joined in?" Percy ignored his answer and her statement.

"No, and I don't want to." Annabeth crossed her arms.

Percy chuckled. "You're acting like a three year old kid; you know that's my job."

"If you have to tell, just shut up and tell the story." Annabeth instructed.

"Um… Annabeth, if I shut up I can't talk." Percy chuckled.

"Just tell,"

"Who do you want to know about, first?" Percy asked dropping on to the couch beside her.

Annabeth thought for a moment. "You."

"Good choice," Annabeth smacked him on the arm. "Ow, you hit hard."

"I'm not sorry, you deserved it."

"Let's go on with the story."

"Ok, you see, when I was two years old, my father and mom had this huge fight. Dad left mom. See, then dad had cancer and died. Mum raised me alone all these years, marrying a man called Gabe Ugliano, because he had money, and mum couldn't support me.

"Then, the irony of it, mum died in the sea, going for a swim. Gabe, the ever helpful stepfather, disowned me.

"I was sixteen. I didn't know anything to do to help myself financially. I scraped up some money and bought a small gun, just to scare people. Then I started raiding and stuff to get money. Then finally I had enough money to rent this place."

Annabeth was looking at Percy, with a look of sadness on her face. Percy wanted to divert her attention somewhere else.

"You want to know the story about my cousin, Nico?" He asked her. She nodded.

"See, Nico is my father's nephew. Dad's brother, Hades, sired him and her elder sister as a mistake with Maria Di Angelo. He and his sister, Bianca, lived with their mother Maria for sixteen years, before their mother was murdered. I knew Nico and Bianca from the time we were kids.

"Nico and Bianca came to my mother for help. Since, dad was dead. But mum died then, they went to visit their dad, who ignored them for his wife, Persephone. When they were returning, Bianca, found a group of lived together, sort of like sorority girls, but there were people of all ages. Bianca joined them.

"Nico and Bianca parted with friendly terms. Nico came and started to live with me. Maybe, that was the time our gang started." Percy said the last part to himself.

"Okay, Chase, I am not giving you a choice, but you're going to listen to Thalia's story." Annabeth nodded.

"Thalia and I were childhood friends." Percy said.

"That explains the nicknames." Annabeth laughed.

"What?" Percy scrunched his eyebrows.

"Pinecone Face and Kelp Head," Annabeth explained impatiently.

"Oh, that, well yeah, she loved this Pinecone tree, you see, so I started calling her that. She called me Kelp Head, because I loved swimming." He shrugged.

"So, Thalia went to Hollywood with her mother, when she was seven and came back to New York, after losing her brother, Jason. He was lost somewhere, we'll come to that later. So, Thalia started to look for me, but couldn't find me. So, one day, in Wal-mart, she literally crashed into me, Nico behind me.

"Thalia soon joined us. And the Danger duo became trouble trio."

"Really?" Annabeth scoffed. "You guys, don't have any better names?"

"We didn't name it!" Percy defended himself.

Annabeth snorted. "Yeah, you didn't."

"So, uh, what do you think?"

"About joining.." Percy explained slowly, like Annabeth was an idiot.

"Oh," Annabeth was beginning to see his point of view. She also noticed she had no choice, it felt horrifying actually. Knowing, no one would notice if you were killed. What will mum say? One part of Annabeth thought.

Mum told you not to break.

But, did she want me to join a gang?

You'll break if you don't join.

How?

You are dumb sometimes.

Shouldn't you to be dumb? You're me.

Ok, whatever. Believe it or not, they turned out to be the only safe place, you can be. Don't forget you'll die if you don't join!

Thanks miss sunshine.

"So?" Percy urged on. Annabeth bit her lip.

"Yes, maybe I should." Annabeth said slowly. Percy's face visibly brightened.

"We need to tell it to them." Percy made his face, like the gang leader, he was supposed to be and took Annabeth to them.

"So," Jason was sitting on the ground, with Piper. Leo was fondling with something (typical Leo), Reyna was stabbing a table with a butter knife.

"Congrats Rey, you just killed a table." Percy clapped his hands.

"Shut up, Jackson," Reyna growled. Leo came behind her.

"Oh, Rey, you're acting like a child. It's Percy's job." Leo smirked. Percy glared at both of them.

"And you? Leo, you follow Reyna like a lovesick puppy." Percy, Piper, Thalia, Jason and Nico howled with laughter while Reyna and Leo blushed

"Stop howling, you guys," Annabeth complained.

"You convinced her, she seems stubborn." Thalia said.

"I had no choice." Annabeth murmured.

"Well, welcome to the family, Annie!" Leo exclaimed.

"Don't call me, Annie," Annabeth hissed. Leo raised his hands up.

"Wow, you got some venom in you." Jason commented.

"Shut up," Annabeth whacked him on the head.

"Well, Annie, you're officially in the family." Piper hugged her. Annabeth didn't comment on the Annie part. Percy just chuckled.

"Is she always like this?" Annabeth asked to no one in particular. All of them nodded.

"Jason, I thought you loved me!" Piper shrieked.

"I do love you, babe," Jason said soothingly.

"Ok, go to your room, both of you." Thalia said sternly, "Before you start making out."

"It's gross, I assure you," Nico piped up.

"Whatever." Jason stuck out his tongue.

"So mature," Percy muttered, "And you guys call me childlike."

"You are," Everyone in the room said, except Annabeth.

"This calls for a celebration." Reyna said. "I'll cook, today, guys." Everyone cheered.

"What's so great about you cooking?" Annabeth asked to Reyna.

"See, most here isn't expert in cooking, unlike me. I am a chef's daughter, after all." Reyna said and Leo groaned.

"What?" Reyna stuck out her tongue at him.

"Never mind," Leo muttered.

"That's us, Wise Girl." Percy murmured in Annabeth's ear. She shivered.

"Where did you find the name, 'Wise Girl'?" She whipped around and demanded. Everyone was busy, busy, meaning making out. Only Reyna and Leo were fighting with each other, playfully.

"I don't know, it just fits you," Percy shrugged.

"Ok the, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth grinned at him. His heart did a flutter against his will.

_Ok, rule number one: do not fall for Annabeth Chase._

"Seaweed Brain's not such a nice name." Percy pointed out.

"You don't have brains duh!" Annabeth smirked. Percy looked at her and stuck out his tongue.

_His stupidity is adorable. What the heck? I need a plan. But first, I will not fall for Percy Jackson._

* * *

**AN: So whatcha think? Will they fall for each other? I hope so. That's the point of the story. Buh bye for today. I promise I'll update tomorrow**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I kept my promise! Yay, now you get the last chapter for a while. **

**Thanks to the people who reviews, follows and favorites the story. You guys make my day.**

**disclaimer: I don't own PJO or its characters. I wish I owned Nico though ;)**

* * *

"We should go." Percy said to Jason who was still hugging Piper. They of course didn't listen.

Percy remembered the conversation with Annabeth and the others yesterday night. Annabeth was a quick learner. Right now, she could almost beat Percy in sword fighting. The thing is, all of them decided not to take Annabeth on her first hunt.

The conversation went like this:

"Annabeth, you shouldn't go tomorrow." Nico said fondling with a small pistol.

"Why?" Annabeth demanded. She was sitting on a counter top in the kitchen. Piper was doing the dishes; Jason and Leo were playing the childish game rock, paper, scissor for some unknown reason. Percy, Nico, Thalia and Reyna were seated on the table.

"Because you're new," Reyna explained kindly. Nico shot her a grateful look. Percy chuckled. Annabeth's grey eyes can scare almost anyone.

"So…" Annabeth said, leaving the sentence hanging.

"You don't start by murder here. It's what we call bad omen, the only omen around here." Jason finally got his lazy butt of the couch.

"I don't believe in omens." Annabeth said.

"It's just…not good. We don't do it Anna." Thalia tried to help.

"Lots of help your explaining did," Percy let out a sarcastic laugh. Thalia glared at him.

"What I am trying to tell you is you shouldn't go, Annie." Jason said Annabeth flinched

"Don't call me Annie, okay?" Annabeth hissed.

"Ok, ok," Leo answered for Jason.

"Now back to the topic at hand, you shouldn't go." Reyna said.

"I think I should go." Annabeth mumbled.

"You didn't want to join, Annabeth." Nico said.

"Does it matter?" She mumbled. She had her head in her hands.

"You shouldn't go, Wise Girl." Percy said.

"Yeah, do whatever you want." Annabeth got up, leaving everyone there confused.

"I didn't mean to say that." Jason whispered. Piper wrapped her arms around him.

"It's not your fault; I'll go and talk to her." Piper ran.

Percy felt uncomfortable that night. What's wrong with her? Is she hiding something? And why did he feel like this, whenever he was around her? He never felt like this.

"Jason," Thalia pulled him away from Piper. "We need to go, Leo's furious."

Percy chuckled. Reyna's in the duty of seducing Horan and Leo has been angry since then. He went off somewhere trying to control his anger.

They waved at Annabeth, who looked like she was going to punch them. And she would've if Piper didn't snatch her and steered her shrieking:

"Whoo, we're going to have a slumber party!"

Nico laughed. "There goes your girl, Jason."

Percy too, hearing this, laughed.

"Leo's gonna murder Horan, before we get a chance." Thalia said. "Then all our strategy will die. Race ya all," She ran.

"Hey, not fair," Percy shouted as he took off. Nico took off instantly

"They're mental." Jason grinned and sprinted.

"You guys are rubbish at strategy. They should've taken me." Annabeth complained.

"Annabeth, we're supposed to have a slumber party." Piper reminded her.

"Only us?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, now if you don't want to talk about your feelings or let me get my hands on your hair, let's watch a movie." Piper suggested.

"Yeah, you choose, I'll get the popcorn." Annabeth got up and went for the popcorn. Piper scanned all the DVDs she had. Her eyes set on the movie she never got to watch. Her father bought it for her, but before they could watch her father died. The Hunger Games. She pestered her father to buy this movie.

"Hey, we're going to watch the Hunger Games." Piper shouted, after getting her tears in control.

"No need to shout Pipes, I am right here." Annabeth came inside with the popcorn.

"Let's do it." Piper snatched the popcorn and grinned at her.

"Why the hell is she kissing him?" Leo asked furiously. Jason grinned. It was fun to watch Leo struggle. Reyna was doing the job of bringing Horan to a secluded space, and this was her tactic.

Leo was going to cut the wires, to turn off all the lights, except one when Thalia gives the sign. But Leo looks like he will cut the wire right now. Nico snorted beside Jason.

"What?" Jason asked, completely confused.

"Look at Reyna's face." Nico pointed, Reyna looked like she was going to puke. Horan was kissing her neck.

"Ew, I can't watch." Thalia turned away. "You tell went to cut." She told Percy, who nodded dutifully.

"Now look at Valdez," Jason peeked at Leo, who was trying not to go and hit Horan with a hammer.

"Cut the wire," Percy instructed.

"Gratefully," Leo muttered and cut the wire. Everywhere the lights turned off, except the lamppost Reyna and Horan were standing under. Horan stopped kissing her neck. Reyna sighed inwardly in relief.

"Why is the lights turned off, Reyna?" Horan asked in a whiny voice.

"Don't you like it, James?" Reyna asked in a sweet voice and punched him square in the jaw. "You should like it, love." She grinned. Leo was the first to come and clapped her on the back. Percy, Jason, Thalia and Nico were quick to follow. They surrounded him.

Horan pressed one hand on his bleeding nose. Then he looked at all of them one by one.

"Oh shit. Why did I fall for Reyna's flattery?" Horan sat and tried to make a run. Jason caught him and threw him

"Sorry Horan, but as you know the old saying 'curiosity killed the cat'," Percy said, with actual sadness in his voice. Nico glanced at him worriedly. Then he glanced at Thalia. Thalia also had the same worried expression and did something about it. They couldn't just let Percy feel sorry for their prey.

"Why, though?" Horan asked calmly, looking for a weak spot on their offense strategy.

"Didn't you hear, 'curiosity' or are you as dumb as you look?" Thalia snapped. Horan looked at her.

"You," Leo pointed at him, "know too much about us."

"But I just stumble on to your talks one day." James defended himself.

"But you heard too much, Horan, now shut up." Nico gagged him and tied his hands.

"Tie his eyes too," Percy instructed.

"Why?" James wanted to know.

"You don't need to know, who killed you." Percy shrugged.

"One thing: Peeta Mellark is romantic." Piper swooned.

"Oh, shut up, I like Gale better." Annabeth reasoned.

"Because he's hot?" Piper asked.

"No, because he is her best friend," Piper looked confused.

"Why is that helpful?"

"A best friend knows everything about you. Your deepest secrets, things that make you smile everything. It's obviously cut when your best friend's in love with you, not a stranger." Annabeth explained.

"So you wouldn't mind dating your male best friend?" Piper asked.

"No, I wouldn't." Annabeth told.

"Give me the reasons, then." Piper said as she settled on the couch.

"Why are we talking about my imaginary male best friend, anyway? The point of the story is cruelty, injustice…" Annabeth was interrupted.

"Just like us," Piper finished.

"What?"

"Didn't we all suffer from, injustice? Cruelty?"

Annabeth could only nod.

"See, Anna we can't do anything about it." Piper said, tears were threatening to fall.

"Yeah, I know," Annabeth whispered. Then she put a comforting hand on Piper's hand. "But remember, what you guys said to me? We're a family, no matter what." Piper looked at her and gave her a smile.

Annabeth mind was racing. What is in Piper's past? She was curious and she had to know. Her motto is 'Knowledge is power' not what Percy and his gang were saying to Horan at this moment 'Curiosity killed the cat.'

Percy, Thalia, Nico, Leo and Reyna entered home with a humongous pizza. Piper and Annabeth were sprawled on the floor. Annabeth was trying hard not to laugh at something Piper was drawing.

"Hey, what's up?" Reyna asked as she took the sketchbook. Then she burst out laughing.

"What?" Jason asked, coming behind Piper. The two were laughing and Piper was glaring at them like no tomorrow.

Jason looked at the sketch. It was of Annabeth's, with a face almost unrecognizable. Her hands were dislocated. Jason gave out a bark of laughter, stopped when Piper glared at him.

"I'm not that bad of an artist." Piper defended herself as she snatched away her sketchbook from Thalia, who was laughing hysterically.

"Yes, Pipes you are," Jason said.

"Hey, you're my boyfriend!" Piper exclaimed.

"I remember someone once told me to let her fight her own battles." Jason said with a small smile on his face.

"Oh shut up," Piper made a face. Jason laughed and scooted closer to her.

"Ok, how was mission?" Annabeth said, interrupting them.

"Superb," Thalia said with an evil grin.

"Ok tell me, seems like I missed the whole fun, didn't I?" Annabeth shot a look at the pizza on Percy's hand. "And why this pizza?"

"We didn't have dinner remember?" Leo asked. "Percy suggested it."

"Always thinking for his stomach," Nico nudged Percy, and for some reason he blushed.

"What version do you want?" Reyna grinned.

**After the retelling of the incident:**

"So where is his body?" Piper asked.

"Taken care off," Nico said quietly.

"It's two am, guys go to sleep," Reyna instructed.

"So that you and Leo can kiss? No way in hell." Percy smirked. Reyna and Leo's face would've made a tomato jealous

"I'm serious, go to sleep," Reyna's voice sounded high pitched, but everybody obeyed her.

* * *

**AN: A longer chapter than the last chapter I bet. Should I enter Hazel and Frank here? Or a crash with Luke? What do you guys think? Tell me in a review or PM me!**

**bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating, but in my defense I had major writer blocks. But I finally finished the chapter!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I am not sure I deserve all this love considering how I didn't update. But I won't complain, :D**

* * *

"We need to shop for grocery." Reyna announced. Percy and Piper groaned. Annabeth looked at them confused.

"Why are you two groaning?"

"It's our time for Grocery patrol." Percy explained. Annabeth was sitting cross legged on the carpet. Nico found some Mythomagic cards and was explaining Leo and Jason how to play. Thalia was trying to find a way to beat Nico up, for his childish behavior.

Percy was browsing through the channels sitting on the couch. Piper was reading one of her fashion magazines.

"We take turns for buying the grocery. People don't usually like us and the feeling's mutual. So that's why Grocery patrol is bad news." Leo shouted.

"No need to shout Leo." Thalia glared her perfect Thalia glare. Leo cringed.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"I can go." Annabeth volunteered.

"What?" Reyna looked at her shocked. Annabeth didn't understand why everyone looked so shock from her volunteering.

"I can go." Annabeth repeated slowly like talking to a child.

"Why do you want to go?" Nico turned around and asked.

Annabeth looked at him, like he was dumb. "Why? I haven't gone out for a week."

"Ok, ok, you're taking my duty; I'll take your duty." Piper sounded relieved.

No one complained.

"So Perce and Annie will go to grocery shopping today, now." Reyna said as she dragged Leo from the mythomagic game. Piper followed her example and took Jason out. Nico looked a bit sad, but quickly went to a smiling face as he saw Thalia in front of him.

Annabeth laughed and shook her head. "So, come on, Seaweed Brain," She jumped up.

"Don't tell me you're going outside wearing sweat pants," Percy looked at her incredulously.

"Maybe," Annabeth stuck out her tongue.

"You should change; Percy has a reputation to keep after all." Leo said and Percy glared at him.

"I would've changed anyway." Annabeth grumbled and hit Percy on the arm before going to change.

"You shouldn't have said that." Percy muttered.

"Look who's got a crush," Leo smirked at Percy's red face.

"Oh, yeah? Says the guy who's pining for Reyna," Percy stood up from the couch.

"Shut it, or I'll make you." Leo threatened as Percy walked out of the room.

"Empty threat," Percy shouted behind his back.

Percy was walking towards his room. Suddenly he heard a moan. A moan of Thalia's, more specifically. Without meaning to, he moved towards where the moan was coming from. Later he admitted, it was a stupid move, he knew what he was going to see.

Nico and Thalia were entangled together. It was hard to whose legs were whose. That wasn't the most horrifying thing for Percy. Seeing her almost sister, half naked was the most horrible thing that happened since his mother died.

"You guys are not having sex in the hallway!" He shrieked, which admittedly wasn't a good thing to do.

Annabeth, Piper and Leo ran around to see why Percy was shrieking like a girl.

"What happened—oh!" Annabeth stopped mid sentence.

"THEY are having sex in the hallway." Percy pointed at Nico and Thalia. They didn't have the decency to look ashamed.

"We were not having sex in the hallway." Thalia glared at Percy who didn't seem fazed by her glare.

"You would've," Leo snickered. Nico glared at him, he shut up dutifully.

"And then it would've been dirty," Piper scrunched her nose.

"Oh yeah, miss Perfectionist? What about my sanity?" Percy looked at her like she was crazy.

"Your sanity? Do you have any?" Thalia asked quizzically. Nico snorted.

"You know I have a mental picture in my head that I didn't need." Percy muttered.

"You can use Lockhart's memory charm." Leo chimed in. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Seriously? You a Potterhead?" Annabeth shook her head. "So, we're going or not?" She looked at Percy.

"Not before we settle this!" Percy exclaimed.

"Settle what? She's not your sister, or you are not his father," Annabeth stated looking at Percy. "They can do whatever they want in privacy." She glared pointedly at Thalia and Nico. Piper stared at Annabeth in awe. Nobody ever talked to Percy like that. Annabeth had this business voice that even Thalia was bound to listen. Which Piper had to admit, she rarely did.

"But…" Percy tried to reason, but before he could out his full sentence Annabeth cut him off.

"They can do whatever the hell they want in their room. Now come on," She pulled Percy out of the room.

"But I didn't change!" Percy protested.

"You look fine." Annabeth said.

"Wow, Blondie, sure knows how to man-handle Percy." Leo the dumb-ass commented.

"Shut up, Leo, and Annabeth's a girl." Thalia reminded him dryly.

"Well, let's get down to business," Nico announced.

"Which is you two making out?" Piper suggested cheekily. Nico's cheek got bright pink.

"Shut it," But Nico dragged Thalia and blushed again when Leo snickered knowingly.

"So mature," Thalia murmured.

"Hey, it's not fair!" Percy shouted at Annabeth.

"Life's not fair, no wonder they call you a five year old." Annabeth dragged Percy out of the house to the nearest grocery shop. **(AN: I have no idea about New York. So sorry people about the bad geography)**

Percy for the first time in his life stayed quiet.

"What happened, zombie?" Annabeth looked at him.

"You're calling me a zombie! You have no idea how you look in the morning before coffee.

"At least I don't look like a zombie 24/7." Annabeth smiled.

"I don't look like a zombie 24/7." Percy grumbled.

"Did I mention your name? I don't think so." Annabeth looked at him innocently.

"Wait and watch, Chase. No one gets away by bruising my ego." Percy challenged.

"That's why there are so many people bruising your ego?" Annabeth batted her eyelashes.

"How?"

"You are a Seaweed Brain. Now, come one." Annabeth sighed and lead the way. Percy hopping behind her.

"You know I expected that you'd be less…childish." Annabeth struggled for the right word. Percy stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, we're here," Annabeth said and handled Percy a list. "Reyna said we needed this stuff. You buy half, I but half, 'kay?"

"You even had time to write a note?" Percy asked astonished.

"I don't waste my time invading my cousin's privacy."

"They were in front of my hall. What do you expect me to do?"

"Nothing. Now go," Annabeth shooed him.

Annabeth gave a glance at her list, and then she pulled out the trolley. Ok, milk, cheese, and chocolate? Oh yeah, Thalia's got a crazy obsession for chocolate. Annabeth thought and picked up the things.

What she did not expect a certain blonde haired guy to be coming in the same store at that exact time.

Percy was trying to find lettuce and broccoli. Yuck, he thought, why would someone even eat them? Why can't everyone eat junk food?

If she tried to tell Reyna this, she would have a real calm look on her face—which means she's really, really angry—with a knife in her hands. That woman is scary. Percy shuddered. Though Annabeth is beating her to it.

Percy didn't know what to think of her. She was dangerous. She was trained last week and could almost be a match for him, with her dagger of course. She was trained with a pistol, shotgun and even a smoke bomb. Chiron taught Percy to fill them with the sleeping medication. She blasted one and put everyone in the house in a sleep for five hours.

Now that was something. Percy chuckled to himself. He remembered seeing smoke and passing out. When he woke up, he thought he'd be in enemy territory or something like that. But instead he was in a dangerous position where if he moved his sword would hit him. It took him fifteen minutes to maneuver it so he could move.

But Leo was ever funnier. He has fallen head first on a chocolate cake with chocolate and cake smeared all over his mouth. He told Thalia to stop her training with the smoke bombs.

Percy took the vegetables. Next on the list: meat. He was about to go there but he saw two flashes of blonde hair. Annabeth and her jerk boyfriend. Before he know what he was doing he ran to help Annabeth.

**AN: Ok, next chapter, Luke! I wanted to put Luke here but I want some waiting for next chapter ;).**

**Till then, ciao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: SORRY SORRY for not updating... My friend sorta put me onto this writing challenge. As in writing a trilogy. It's eating up all my time. And I only got to write two chapters... I guess school is at fault too. I have no time to myself these days. School, homework, How I met your mother, Once upon a Time, :P ;) writing, reading HoH (OMG, OMG I read it. It's absolutely fantastic, I guess fangirling after i finish writing), tutor, friends and sleep. I'm tired all the time these days. It's annoying. **

**I'll finish this by today. You know Rick is coming online on facebook to answer our questions? It's 2 am in BD. I have to stay awake. So i'm gonna be writing.  
**

**Thanks for alllll of the reviews. This story is getting more follows and favorites and reviews than I expected. Thanks guys, you all are what's keeping me going. Btw if you have any ideas for the story you can PM me. I'm always available, or at least I try to be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Or HoO. All is owned by the amazing troll master Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Luke took Annabeth outside the shop making her drop everything she brought.

"So Annie, you are here." Luke smirked at her. A completely evil smirk.

"Do NOT call me Annie," Annabeth's voice dripped venom.

"Whoa, Annie, did that guy you ran off with taught you to be a **(cuss word)** badass. You left your poor husband for him."

"You nearly killed me!" Annabeth shouted.

"Lower your voice Blondie," Luke snarled. "Or do you not know any manners?"

"I am not finished! I was never your wife." Annabeth was satisfied to finish her sentence.

"I was going to propose you. But instead you left me beaten up in the streets and went away with a gang leader." Luke had a look on his blue eyes that would make anyone believe him. Suddenly Annabeth saw his point of view. More likely, the public point of view.

Luke was the boyfriend that loved Annabeth so dearly. But she left him for another guy, a gang leader. Though most people wouldn't know that, Luke was left beaten up. Not that it mattered. She had her friends.

Are they really her friends? Annabeth's pessimistic side asked her. They're only her friends because Percy commanded it. No, it doesn't matter. She will not let Luke tear her apart again

"They'll all know you are a fake. Sooner or later." Annabeth reasoned.

"Never, Chase. They can't catch me. Your hero can't. You can't." Luke smiled a genuine smile, which had the evil in it.

Annabeth's mind flashed to those torturous nights. She couldn't take it anymore. She raised her hand to slap Luke. He caught it midway.

"Heh, you have some spirit Annie. But you were always a weakling. You'll always need someone to protect you. I protected you. Now your gang hero will do it."

Annabeth had enough. She can deal with the beating. She endured them, didn't she? But this, Luke calling her a weakling, no she wouldn't take it. She kicked him between his thighs.

"Ow," Luke groaned and kneeled.

Before Annabeth could run he saw a shadow behind her. Luke had brought his minions to capture her. Before she could do anything she heard a whisper.

"You okay, Annabeth?" Percy whispered. Annabeth breathed out a sigh. It's just Percy. Her mind was telling her.

"I thought you were Luke's minions." Annabeth turned around to face him. Percy was standing in front of him, all flesh and bones. She wanted to hug him, but she resisted the urge.

Luke got up from the ground. "You are the famous Percy Jackson? The one I heard about from my… friends? You don't look like much."

"Really, are you challenging me? I think last time was proof enough." Percy sneered. He came and stood beside Annabeth.

"What are you doing, Jackson? Have you gone soft?" Luke grinned. Percy had a confused look plastered on his face. But he wiped it off before Luke saw it. But Annabeth saw it.

"So, from where are you?" Luke asked with a smile. Like they were old friends who saw each other on the grocery shop, it was stupid.

"Uh, From here?" Percy scrunched his eyebrows. He looks cute, Annabeth thought **(AN: Sorry, I couldn't resist putting it. One of my favorite Percabeth lines) **

Luke scowled. "You are as dumb as you look."

"Smarter than that, trust me," Annabeth said.

"Oh, Annie, why should I trust you. You left me for a gang leader." Luke said.

"Did you tell him, I'm a gang leader Annabeth." Percy whispered to Annabeth. She shook her head. Her brain was solving the puzzle pieces.

_How does he know that Percy's a gang leader? Maybe he searched him up. Unlikely, but possible. _Her mind was running hundred miles per hour.

"Look, Percy, we can make a deal. I'll let you live if you give me Annabeth. You don't want her for your gang. She's trouble." Luke said in a business like voice. He's not going to do it, Annabeth thought in a panic. Percy looked angry.

"Who do you think I am Castellan? She's with me. I'm not going to trade her. And you can't hurt us." Percy said roughly. Annabeth sighed. She could've run away, but of course she won't do it, it's cowardly. She'll fight.

"Your choice. I offered you a good deal." Luke shrugged. "Nakamura, Yew kill the boy and take the girl."

A guy with one eye and a short mouse like boy came to attack them with a knife. Percy thought it was good that they taught Annabeth fighting skills. Nakamura came straight to Percy whilst Yew went for Annabeth. Annabeth kicked him in his chest causing him to double up. But Nakamura seemed like a problem. He came straight to Percy raising a sword.

Percy side stepped the first time he got hit. He needed a shield. He found a a trash can on the corner and picked it up. Annabeth came and stood beside him, shoulder to shoulder. **(Oh gods, I'm gonna die of all the feels)** They looked at each other.

"Two on one. This is gonna be a piece of cake." Annabeth grinned at Percy.

"I'd like one." Percy muttered.

"Oh, shut it." They ran together and charged. It seemed they knew each other's move. Annabeth took the left side and Percy took the right. Nakamura tried to eliminate the bigger threat-which meant Percy-and that was not good idea. Nakamura hit Percy with the sword while he had the shield. Annabeth grabbed him from the shoulders and kicked him directly on his shoulder.

"Ow," Nakamura moaned.

"Wow, you're flexible, Wise Girl." Percy complemented.

"I guess I remember my moves from gymnastics." Annabeth grinned at his sea green eyes.

"ENOUGH!" Luke shouted. Percy and Annabeth both turned to look at him. He looked at Percy straight in the eyes. "You act too smart buddy. Ask Thalia, if she remembers me, okay? And Annabeth, I have my room open. You can come home when you realize how stupid you are being."

"Wha-what does this have to Thalia?" Percy stuttered.

Luke grinned. "Ask her. Annie the offer's open."

"You can go to hell." Annabeth spat.

"Whoa, you're gonna learn one day, spunk is not good for you." Luke turned around and jogged.

"That's the best you can do, Luke? Let your men fight your fights and then run away?" Annabeth shouted at his retreating back. "You're always gonna be a coward!" Annabeth looked at Percy, he still looked a bit shocked.

"Wise Girl?" Percy sounded... vulnerable.

"Hmm," Annabeth rubbed his back soothingly.

"Do you think Thalia, you know, was with him?" Percy asked.

"Of course not. Thalia's nit an idiot, you know." Annabeth looked at her watch. "I think we could finish our shopping and then go back home and let them check our wounds. You got a nasty looking wound on you arm."

"Yeah, we should." Percy got up. And together they walked inside the super store. If someone thought that it was a bit weird to see two teenagers, filled with grime and dust and a bit of blood buying vegetables they didn't mention. Percy and Annabeth shopped and went back to their home.

Leo was sitting inside the garage fixing a car. As soon as he saw them he jumped up. "Aw man, Reyna's angry with—what the hell happened?" Leo looked at both of them. "Did you guys run into a bunch of cops?"

"Nope, Luke." Annabeth explained in a few words.

"You could've called us. We would've gone with reinforcements." Jason said as they cleaned their wounds.

"We handled it pretty well. And Annabeth got to try her moves." Percy winced as Piper cleaned his arm.

"That's gonna leave a scar." Piper muttered.

"Next time, don't you dare try to fight three people on your own! You could have worse wound than that." Reyna screeched at them.

"Yeah, she is right you know." Thalia said beside her.

"Thals, I need to know this. Did you ever knew anyone named Luke Castellan?" Percy asked.

Thalia froze. Nico knelt beside her and glared at Percy. "Why?" Thalia croaked. Piper realized this Luke Castellan is something that broke Thalia.

"It's just... He used to be my... boyfriend, you could say." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I do. Or at least I used to." Thalia sighed. "I guess you can say we had a friendship with a mutual hatred for my father."

"That's what he said." Percy muttered.

* * *

**AN: Dun dun dun! :P :P Sorry for the cliffie again. Keeps stuff interesting I guess. Now onto HoH.**

***SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT***

**IT IS AMAZING. **

**The whole journey of Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus. Bob the Titan :'( :'(... And Damasen. :( _Foes bear arms to the doors of death_ I thought it was you know Jason or Frank or Hazel sacrificing themselves so that Percy and Annabeth can be saved.**

**I always kinda thought Leo would end up Reyna. I SHIP THEM SO HARD IT HURTS... But I guess i can see him with Calypso. he actually swore on the river Styx that he'll find Ogygia again. AWWW :') :')**

**I basically cried during the whole book. MY BABIES ARE GROWING UP. Frank turned hotter. Hazel is a sorceress.**

**Nico is in love with Percy. Bad for Nico. I always shipped Percabeth! Though some people ships NicoXPercy.**

**Piper learns to fight. :)))) I respect her. **

**OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! Nyx comes, They battle Tartarus.**

**The feels. I can't describe them. :') **

**they all grew up. I can't wait for True Blood of Olympus. One year.. *sighs***

**If anyone read that. whew, you have patience. Anyway. It's 1 am. An hour to go. DO you think I can make it?**

**REVIEW I LOVE YOU GUYS 3 **


End file.
